Merlion
by MichaelRHale
Summary: This story documents the incident which occurred in 2015 where Sinagpore's Jaeger (Merlion Roar) was destroyed. While this story is tragic, it documents the heroics of two Jaeger pilots who vowed to prevent a disaster fro impacting the Pacific Theatre. This story serves as a reminder that the unity of mankind in 2019 was hard won and that many events occurred between 2014 and then.


Merlion

Prologue - Briefing

_2015 - August_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ The character of Dr. Schoenfeld and Caitlin Lightcap are characters from the Pacific Rim Comic 'Tales from Year Zero' and not my own. The characters of Ambassador Adelman and Commander Richardson are based on real people currently in the US Administration. Richardson was selected to temporarily head up the PPDC since ( to my knowledge ) there is no documented name for the person/s in charge before Stacker. Many things will be extrapolated from comments and experts from the canon PR comics, where possible. This story does include a Jaeger not mentioned ( again, to my knowledge ) in the canon listings of Jaegers, however the aim of the story is to explain why this is so. I hope it proves entertaining._

Also, apologies for the 'wordy introduction' prologue however I wanted to get some things out of the way first before opening the action in Singapore ... 

The rains poured down over the gathered umbrellas outside the United Nations building as more and more people emerged from their taxis and private cars. The group huddled together to make the run easier but the rain drenched them all, regardless of efforts to the contrary. In the mass of delegates and scientists, Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld couldn't help but feel the whole situation was remarkably ominous. Was this what it was always going to be like? Being drenched and battered by forces outside of man's control, regardless of human unity?

_No_, he thought as the cold rain splattered his face. _No, not now and not ever_. _Humanity would always triumph, even if it experienced temporary setbacks_.

As the group of assembled representatives of the United States arm of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps entered the UN, they were greeted by the normal mob of press and committee members. Some of the reporters shouted about the recent Kaiju attack off the coast of Singapore, others about the dwindling efforts to get China and Russia to agree on which Jaeger would be dispatched to defend whose territory if there was a break-down in their talk, and other such nonsense.

_Couldn't the world just accept that boundaries and egos had no meaning to the Kaiju_, grumbled Schoenfeld in his head.

The group was guided through to the meeting chamber where they were to be briefed on the state of affairs that had escalated within the last twelve hours, affairs which were so important that all members of the PPDC's American Branch were to be needed on-hand for an emergency meeting. Schoenfeld had received texts all morning regarding "an incident" that supposedly involved the Jaegers. Why else would he be here, along with so many others?

Looking around the room he saw all the familiar faces he expected, men and women from diverse branches in American design and theory, both experimental and traditional. After a few moments however one face did strike him as odd. Sitting in the corner and heavily immersed in whatever he seemed to be reading on his i-pad was a man Schoenfeld recalled was the Singaporean Ambassador, Mr. David Adelman. Why was he present along with everyone else? Schoenfeld figured he was going to get more answered than he expected when he saw Supreme PPDC Commander John Richardson enter the room. Like a lightning bolt, countless people stood at attention, regardless of if they had any relations with the military at all. Such was the respect the man commanded even when he was just entering a room.

Few men in the world could possibly have been as uniquely suited for the job of PPDC Commander than John Richardson, a former 4-Star United States Admiral whose unique knowledge of nuclear propulsion technology made him the perfect man to temporarily head the UN's current, if shaky, alliance that made up the PPDC. While some nations objected at first to the appointment of Richardson by the Obama Administration, it was clear his respect for the other nations and the designation of his tenure as 'temporary' were absolute. It was even Richardson who had designated the need for a UN election to appoint the PPDC's future leader once the first Shatterdome in Lima was completed. That, however, was still in the works and many counties had to house and maintain their own Jaegers.

"Good morning," said Richardson curtly. "This morning at 0100 Hours Americas allies in Singapore reported that gunfire had been reported at the Merlion Storage Base off the Singapore Strait."

Collectively the muttering and whispers started. Human violence at a Jaeger base? Schoenfeld felt his heart rise up into his throat with tension. He knew whatever was going on, it must be as bad or worse than he was thinking.

"With us today is Ambassador Adelman. I'll allow him to carry out the rest of the briefing on Singapore and the Merlion" finished Richardson. All eyes turned to Adelman as he took Richardson's place before the group assembly.

"Thank you, Commander. For those who might be unaware, Singapore has been what we call a Buffer Zone in the PPDC's line-up. While we can deploy only so many Jaegers at one time, Singapore is the only site to house what we call a 'LDM' Jager. This stands for 'Last Defense Measure.' Should any Kaiju within Singapore's vicinity break through, uh … this meaning that it destroys any first wave of Jagers that are sent … the deployment of the Merlion would then be used."

"Is there something special about the Merlion itself?" asked one of the technicians quizzically.

"No, not expressly. Singapore's voluntary status of this task however ensured that no Jaeger from China or Russia would be needed as a localized Kaiju deterrent. China and Russia agreed on this very courageous option by the Singapore people. Also, Singapore's Jaeger provides a welcome deterrent to North Korea," he said, darkly. Everyone in the room knew to what he was referring.

"Singapore has been an oft-ignored battlefield of the Jemaah Islamiah militant organization, one the Singapore government has been easily able to keep contained. Obviously, that all changed after K-Unification Day, ladies and gentlemen. We all know various extremist groups unified to help support the PPDC efforts, regardless of our request for them, while others decided to diversify their 'mission statements' as it were. I have sent you all emails with the list of militant terror, gun-running, slavery, and drug-pushing groups we know unified into larger, more eccentric groups. One has been highlighted."

After a few quiet moments of checking cells and laptops and i-pads, the Ambassador continued.

"Has everyone, or … uh, everyone close enough to those without phones, received the list? We have paper copies here but I am sure this was is more experiment if anyone needs to research names or dates while I go on."

Mutterings of agreement sent the signal to go on.

"At about 1 in the AM my office received news President Tony Tan Keng Yam's office received reports that the Jaeger Bay was under assault by the terrorist organization known as the Voice of Heaven. As it mentions in your data that I sent you, some key members of the Voice group, uh … one some classify now as a militant cult … are made up for former Jemaah Islamiah heads, members of the Moro Islamic Liberation Front, various cartels, and at least six arms smuggling operations that originate from China. They sent the President's office the following" he said as he turned to make way for a lowering projector. After a few moments, the video began.

A series of men in heavily armed military attire, all solid black with no distinguishing marks, sat behind a man seated upon a simple floor pillow. The man wore common clothes, khakis and a red button up shirt, however his face was obscured. By the coloring of the effects, the man was of possibly of pacific descent. His voice had been modified.

"Greetings to the assembled members of the resistant, defiant, childish office of the Presidency. As we speak my fellows, men and women loyal to the will of Heaven, are undergoing their divine mission to make sure your countries efforts do not hinder the will of the Kaiju and their divine purpose. Mankind is meant to be punished by these blessed, celestial beings. Your involvement with the PPDC and with those foolish nations who make up its body only go to prove that you, President Yam, are to be punished, as are the people of Singapore. Your Jaeger, the Merlion, stopped a blessed Kaiju last week and survived. We intend to strike the heart of your infantile defense efforts. May the will of Heaven guide and support our efforts. May the Kaiju come soon and wipe away the sins of this world."

The video then abruptly ended. Commander Richardson stepped back to the head of the room.

"The Singapore armed forces have been mobilized to secure the Merlion's storage bay, however we suspect at this time that the militants were let into the bay by a traitor. The situation is being alerted to our PPDC Offices, as well as the Office of the President in Singapore. "

A hand shot up from the group. Schoenfeld could not contain himself at this point.

"Yes?" asked Commander Richardson.

"While this news is obviously extremely distressing, sir, I see men and women gathered here who would normally have nothing to do with a briefing of this kind. Might I ask why so many technicians and engineers from the Jaeger program are in the room?" he said, trying to sound as respectful as possible, but it was clear he was nervous. And frustrated. Something did not sit right in his gut about the situation and the sooner everyone heard it, the better.

"Almost all of you were in some way responsible for the current implementation of Drift technology as it is currently used by Jaegers," said Commander Richardson. "I am going to make a handout available to you. I want you to make sense of it and address to me the following thing - _can what is proposed in this report work_?"

Richardson motioned to a series of soldiers who began passing out rather sizable document packets. Before one had even made its way to Schoenfeld remarks started such as 'Impossible' and 'This is insane.' The tension inside Schoenfeld reached a climax as the packet reached him.

Stamped on the top of the document in words as clear as day read the following on what was obviously a photocopied image. It read TOP-SECRET: DECLASSIFIED REPORT ON THE PORTABLE DRIFT SYSTEM, CODE NAMED HERMES. DESIGNER – PROFESSOR CARLOS ESPINOZA. Schoenfeld wanted to pass out almost immediately from the anxiety that shot through him, but he held himself together.

"Do these people have such a device?" asked one woman, loudly.

"Can they remote pilot a Jaeger?" said another.

"I thought Espinoza was still in the US, why isn't he here?" came another voice.

Commander Richardson motioned his hand as all voices became silent.

"As of this moment we only have a report that the militants have attacked the Jaeger Bay. This report was listed along with the militant's video message. We are unaware of the state of affairs with the Merlion itself as it was undergoing technical repair to its arms and computer systems, however this seems to be what the militants were waiting for. While we are also waiting on reports of the pilots of the Merlion, as well as what, if any, action has been taken to drive off the attack, I need your help. Make heads or tales of this report as it might match up with current Jaeger and Drift technology. Get to work ladies and gentlemen. That is all."


End file.
